Just Say Yes
by Adinamya
Summary: Alex is trying to propose to April, and so far, he's failing miserably. (Based on tumblr prompt). AK2 fiction wrote by a fan.


I wrote this based on an idea by_** aprilkepnerette (tumblr) and petervquill (tumblr)**_, so if you like this is, is because of them, they had this idea.

I'm just responsible for the bad writing -and the bad grammar because this didn't have a beta-.

**IMPORTANT: **If you don't like AK2 there's nothing I can do, sorry. I recommend you to NOT read this if you don't like them. No point in leaving hateful reviews.

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy Characters. Title is inspired by 'Just say yes' by Snow Patrol (a very AK2 song, if you ask me). **

* * *

**'Just Say Yes'**

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_  
_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_  
_Only love_

"We're leaving" Jackson announced.

"But there's a storm out there," April said from the couch where she was cuddling with Alex, her head in his chest while he was playing carelessly with her hair while watching some random basketball game at the tv.

"It's okay, we're going out to dinner," Stephanie smiled at them whilst Jackson was helping her to put on her coat.

"We ordered Chinese, we have enough in the kitchen if you want," April offered.

"They'll be fine," Alex snapped and April perceived for a brief moment that Jackson directed a weird look to Alex.

"We'll be fine, thank you very much," Jackson said in a forced polite way and grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Don't wait up."

"Good night guys, enjoy the game," the second year resident said.

"You're awful!" April scowled and smacked her boyfriend's chest as soon as Jackson and Stephanie left.

Alex rubbed the spot where April hit him -for a small person she was pretty damn strong- and turned off the TV, "What did I do?"

April broke Alex embrace and sit up straight. She looked at him with severity.

"Alex, you have been kicking him every single night for the last two weeks."

"Well, do I need to remember you that I didn't want roommates because I'm a grown up and this is not a frat house?"

Alex tried to hug her and make her cuddle with him on the couch again but she pressed her hand against his chest stopping him from hugging her, and rolled her eyes at him.

It was true, when he bought Meredith's house he said no roommates but then she and Jackson fail to find a decent place to live, so she had practically begged Alex, he agreed to let them stay for a while.

Then things happened, she and Alex got involved, (seriously involved, like a _I-lost-my-virginity-with-him-and-I-have-no-regrets_ _involved_), Cristina move in with them, Jackson started to date Stephanie and became the head board, then Cristina moved out to Zurich, and one thing happened and an other and Alex never asked them to move out. Two years later they were still living under the same roof.

"Don't worry. I'll move out as soon as I can, to leave you alone," April said pretending to be offended

Now was turn to Alex to roll his eyes at her. He was not ashamed to admit that for him was a turn on when she went a little over the top with things, but right now he was already nervous and didn't want to spoil things making her angry.

"Stop it crazy A, I don't want you to move out," he said at her and failed again in making her go back into a laying position.

"Okay. You need to do something about Jackson, he pays rent," she insisted, still pressing her hand against his chest.

"Anyway, he's moving out."

"How do you know that?"

Alex remained silence, he was already screwing up the night. Why couldn't he just stay quiet?

April gazed at him with suspicious, then her eyes and smile went huge, like she understood something she hasn't realized before. "Oh my God! Is he moving with Edwards? That would be amazing they are-"

"Look, look," Alex stopped her before she started planning the wedding between her best friend and her star resident, he didn't want to lie to her girlfriend after all. "I ask him to move out and he was fine by that, okay?"

April smiled fainted.

"Why?" she asked now puzzled.

April recognized that Jackson was her best friend, not Alex's. Although, she was sure Alex liked Jackson. They shared some bro-code that April didn't understand and liked to join to tease her.

Alex let a deep sigh out, things were heading out of control. He needed to act before April started to freak and everything ended in a fight.

"It's now or never," he said out load giving him the courage he was lacking. He had been postponing this moment for two weeks now, waiting for the perfect moment but he learned that a perfect moment was subjective and most likely to never happen.

Alex stood up.

"Alex, don't walk away" April demanded, still seated on the couch.

But Alex didn't walk away. He searched for something at the front pocket of his jeans and took out a little black box.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

He took another deep sigh and knelt in front of her.

"Alex, wha-"

"Would you please just shut up?" Alex asked looking right into her hazel eyes. "I asked Avery to leave us alone tonight so I can do this the right way."

"Alex-"

"I've been postponing this for two weeks and you're right, Avery already hates me because I keep kicking him out every night, so let me talk, okay?"

April went silent and nodded.

She could felt her heart beating in her ears and her eyes didn't leave Alex's eyes but at she same time she was aware he was shaking and having problems to hold still the little box. April wasn't entire sure what was happening and could feel how tears were staring to drop from her eyes and did her best to not scream or faint.

Alex opened the box revealing the prettiest diamond ring April had ever seen her entire life.

Alex grabbed her left hand with his right, and genteelly squeezed it. Both were shaking and trying their best to look calm and in control of the situation.

"I'm not a man of many words and I don't pretend to be. So, I'll go straight to the point, okay?"

April nodded again.

"I love you, somehow you made sense to my life and I want to spend my life beside you… April Kepner, will you marry me?"

April couldn't control herself any longer. She was officially weeping, unable to speak or act properly.

She murmured something incompressible and Alex looked at her confused, "Come on, Apes, don't cry, damn. Just say yes, it's not big deal, we already live together and you expend more time in my bed than yours-"

She cried harder. Alex started to feel that he somehow had ruined the proposal.

"Seriously Apes, if you wanna say no just-"

April didn't let him finish, she practically threw herself at him, taking him by surprise and knocking him into the floor. The little black box rolled besides them but neither of them noticed.

"YES, YES, YES," she practically screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Of course it was a yes, it has always been and will be a freakin' yes.


End file.
